Generally, a chassis ground of a vehicle audio and video (A/V) system is used by connecting to a vehicle body ground or by converting into a floating state.
However, there is a drawback in the conventional grounding configuration of the vehicle A/V system in that if the chassis ground of the A/V system connects to the vehicle body ground, conductive noise is unavoidable, and if the chassis ground is floated without connecting to the vehicle body ground, radio noise is unavoidable.